yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AxenInsane/,,Rytuał czegokolwiek'' XDDD
I tak nikt tego nigdy nie przeczyta ,mogę pisać dalej lub nie ,a co mi tam XD Pobudka z rana to jedno ,ale wstawanie i obowiązek pójscia do Szkoły ,która znaczy tyle co Specjalny Zakład Karno Opiekuńczy Łączący Analfabetów. Jedyne co poprawia ten poranek to świeże sms'y od info-chan ,która zawsze wyczaji co się dzieje w szkole i poda gorący temat ,który mogę umieścić w gazetce szkolnej ,lub piosenki ,które można puścić w radiowęźle.Chyba ,że akurat postanowi się pochwalić nowymi zdjęciami majtek dziewczyn z klasy wyżej. Założyłam opaskę na prawe oko i wkońcu wyszłam z domu. Do szkoły z buta mam 15 minut ,przez ten czas zdążyłam zrobić co najmniej 20 zdjęć dosłownie czegokolwiek ,aż zobaczyłam te wszystkie wytapetowane plastiki z mojej klasy ,które są gotowe zginąć za dobre selfie. Pstryknęłam fotkę z ukrycia w krzakach na standardowego ninję ,bo akurat zapomniałam przytargać ze sobą maski z domu. Zdjęcia mogły przydać się później przy indetyfikacji lub mogłam je sprzedać tej jednej dziewczynie ,która wydaje się być gotowa zabić dla tego tępaka ,którego reszta dziewczyn woła ,,Senpai'' .'' Ostatnio zaczepiłam jedną dziewczynę o imieniu Oka . Wydawała się być totalnie zdepresowanym emo ,ale co tam raz się żyje yolo i w ogóle. Chciałam dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tych demonicznych rytuałów i reszty tych bezsensownych bzdur . Widocznie jakby była skrępowana normalną rozmową odpowiedziała chrypliwym głosem. - Oh, jest coś w czym m-mogę ci pomóc ? - jej oczy widocznie unikały mojego wzroku heh. - Ta, dawaj info jak mam przywołać sobie demona ,albo zginiesz pod moimi glanami. Dziewczyna zdawała się z lekka trząść ,bo nie zrozumiała głupiego żartu ,ale whatever. - Ej no ,weź ogarnij się . To tylko żart był . - M-Musisz odpędzić od siebie tę aurę ,albo demony zawładną nad twoim ciałem. - Świetnie. Tylko na to czekam. Serio to ostatnie co chcę w tym życiu zrobić. Oka zabrała mnie do ich klubu opętanych nerdów .Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Stare regały zawalone niepotrzebnymi i zakurzonymi książkami. Podłoga w stylu szachownicy,na wprost od drzwi, umiejscowiony został stolik z czaszką,w której tkwi rytualny nóż, księgą i kilka świec. Zaczeła mamrotać o tym czym się zajmują i widocznie zależało jej na nwych członkach ,ale cóż Drama i Fotografie same się nie zdobędą,chociaż nie twierdzę ,że wybuchowa sztuka okultyzmu to coś złego. Nie.. to jest po prostu chore ,ale każdy ma jakieś porąbane hobby . - ...Jesteśmy oddani by śledzić za nadprzyrodzonymi i paranormalnymi zjawiskami... Wiedźmy, duchy, wampiry, demony, kosmici, media, i podróżnicy w czasie są tu mile widziane. Ktokolwiek, kto dołączy do naszego klubu, rozwinie odporność na makabryczne i przerażające rzeczy... lub ulegnie im... he he he... - Taaa interesujące doprawdy . Wujek google lepiej ci tego nie powie. Danse makabre memento mori i takie tam. Chcę konkretne info a nie zaproszenie na zniżkę do najbliższej biedronki. Zmieszana podała pierwszą książkę z drugiej półki . Zaczęłam szybko przewracać strony. Sam bezsens . Na jednej stronie podano jak przenieść się do takowego świata demonów., Do tego jest nam potrzebny specjalny rytualny nóż. Następnie przy jego użyciu zabić dowolną osobę. Po wykonanej czynności musimy włożyć zakrwawiony nóż w czaszke. Wtedy ogarnie cie fioletowa mgła i przenosie do innego świata.'' . Nie no ciekawe ,nie powiem. Lepszego fantasy nigdy nie czytałam. Ale cóż .. nóż rytualny jest , czaszka jest . Ten bardzo niepodejrzany piec na terenie szkołe też jest. Co może się nie udać ?'' Postanowiłam ,że zaczekam na tę zielonowłosą dziewczynę ,która nie ma lepszego zajęcia niż zostawanie po szkole i gapienie się w powietrze/przestrzeń przed nią jak debil zamiast iść d domu. Jak zwykle piersza wybiegłam z klasy prosto do klubu nieudolnie opętanych szatanistów i zabrałam nóż rytualny zanim zdażyli się w ogóle pojawić. Wbiegłam po schodach i nadal tam stała. Z tym niedorozwojem na twarzy. Podeszłam jakgdyby nigdy nic i zerżnęłam od tyłu (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . Nóż wbił się idealnie głęboko ,zadałam jeszcze kilka śmiertelnych ciosów i już leżała martwa. Nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa na pożegnanie co było dla mnie ulgą ,bo po co się produkować tuż przed śmiercią. Cyknęłam jej fotkę na pamiątkę i wysłałam info-chan : - Patrz na zdjęcie tego martwego derpa lol midori lol - Dobra robota. Ale nie potrzebuję tego typu zdjęć . Nie mogę ich wykorzystać. - Skoro tak ,to czemu wysyłasz mi zdjęcia tych wszystkich majtek . Też nie mogę ich wykorzystać. Podniosłam jej ciało . Myślałam ,że zaraz ją upuszcze. Naprawdę dieta by jej się przydała. Kiedy już nikogo nie było w szkole oprócz ostatnich nauczycieli ruszyłam w stronę klubu muzycznego modląc się ,żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył i nikogo tam nie było . Nagle zza rogu pojawiła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna . - DAMNN SON. Ty tu nic nie widziałaś okeeeeej. - Cicho ,bo ktoś jeszcze cie tu znajdzie. Chodzisz z martwą dziewczyną po korytarzach i liczysz ,że nikt tego nie zauważy ? - Yup. A dlaczego nie. To dla zdrowia. - Mam przy sobie piłę ,więc w sumie mogę ci pomóc w rozczłonkowaniu ciała . - Matko tłuszczowa dzięki. - Oh, tak na marginesie nazywam się Ayano Aishi. - Whoa. Tymczasem moje imię brzmi Jokerin Saihin. Weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia ,w którym nikogo i niczego nie było nie licząc tego wielkiego pokrowca na jakiś gigantyczny instrument. Położyłam ciało na podłodze a Ayano dokładnie rozdzieliła je na części : Głowa , tułów, dwie ręce i dwie nogi . Włożyłyśmy rozczłonkowane ciało do pokrowca wraz z piłą a następnie ruszyłyśmy w stronę pieca. Stało tam mnóstwo lamusów z pałkami ,jakby myśleli ,że wyglądają groźnie. Bez problemu dało się przejść i po kolei wrzucać części ciała wraz z bronią . Sprzątnęłam krew z dachu i po robocie . Ayano ruszyła w swoją stronę a ja prosto do opętanych. Jak gdyby nigdy nic ominęłam ich i włożyłam nóż na miejsce. Ogarnęła mnie mgła i przez chwilę niczego nie widziałam ,ale po kilku sekundach pojawiły się trzy postacie. Skrzydlata pani w wyzwyającym stroju , pan bez rąk , i gościu bez głowy albo czymklwiek. Podeszłam do Pana bez rąk ,który z lekka mnie przerażał wydłóżoną paszczęką . - Panie. Słyszałam ,że pan dobre zniżki z lidla dajesz na kurze łapki z czerwonymi paznkciami wystającymi z podłogi . - ...Byłem niewinny... Nie byłem kryminalistą... Uznany winnym.... Ukarany... Ręce usunięto... Ciało wykręcono... Chcę sprawiedliwości... Chcę zemsty... Następcy muszą poczuć... Co ja czułem... . - Cool story bro. Może kiedyś zarobisz na protezę. Wiem ,że krótko i ogólnie to nie ma sensu . Moje pierwsze opowiadanie xD . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania